


I’ve Never Liked Purple

by Toxic_Ships



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fighting, Nightmares, Other, Possibly fluff, maybe angst?, possibly smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Ships/pseuds/Toxic_Ships
Summary: Everyone has an enemy.Sometimes you know them well.Sometimes you don’t know them at all.Sometimes you’re like Lance and Keith, you think you know everything about the other, when really you know nothing.But loving your enemy just will never happen, right?





	1. Drunk and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey! This is my second fic on Ao3 *virtual audience applause*  
> Oh thank you! I’m writing the first chapter in the car, sorry if I make a ton of typos, I’m having one of those days.  
> Constructive criticism is gladly accepted! Thanks for letting me rant 
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS DISCONTINUED

*Keith’s POV*

“Hey Hottie, the name’s Lance.” I heard an over confident voice say to some female thing. Not that I was like...jealous of that girl, or whatever she was. But we were on a mission!

This mission may have been one of the most boring missions I’d ever been on. We were on the planet of some alien race I had never really caught name of.

The problem wasn’t the planet. It was the inhabitants of that planet. They weren’t particularly rude or anything, but they were party animals. They partied and drank and flirted and seduced people.

Maybe this was where Lance was from!

We were currently at the most frequently visited bar on their planet, one of the smallest planets I’ve been on. The small space on this planet was filled with clubs and bars.

This bar was filled with horny guys and girls who were willing to grab a piece of them and leave. Why was everyone here straight? I’d have some fun if someone was willing to get with me. (Someone who wasn’t one of the several girls who had been hitting on me earlier.)

I had never been a big fan of bars at any place, I would always sit at the bar with my drink the entire time. The problem was, every barstool was taken, the bartender occupied with too many other people. And Lance was busy sitting on a barstool throwing around cheesy one liners at all the girls in the bar.

And I’d be lying if I said I want pissed.

“Lance, we have a mission.” I grumbled, staring at the girl snickering, while seductively pulling the neckline of her shirt down.

“You’re no fun Keith. I think you’re just jealous that the girls aren’t all over you.” Lance smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

Oh he did not just say that. I’m gay. Gaaaaaay.

What was I supposed to say to that? I just stood there, not a word forming on my tongue. Damnit. This sucked...

“Lance, Keith is right. We need to get out of here now.” Shiro said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Shiro seemed to be a magician. He could sense when people were stressed or in need of assistance from miles away, and he’d immediately come to your rescue. Just like he just did.

I couldn’t help but smile, oh how I loved being right. Or maybe I just liked seeing Lance wrong? I don’t know.

“Fine. Bye Ladies!” Lance winked, jumping off the bar stool he was seated on. 

I was now smiling for many reasons.

Number one) Lance was done with his flirting, not that I was like...jealous of his flirting, it was just annoying!

Number two) Shiro has just saved me, and proved me right.

Number three) We we’re leaving this stupid, dimly lit, hot, ugly bar.

And lastly, Number four) That girl who had been trying to show Lance too much didn’t get any benefits from the Paladins of Voltron! (Specifically Lance)

“God, Keith. You’re so lame. You can’t even loosen up under the influence of alcohol! Does your body just not let you have fun?” Lance laughed.

“I don’t get drunk.” I mumbled.

“Oh, you don’t? We could test that out sometime.” Lance winked.

“Ugh. Shut up, Lance. You’re drunk.” I rolled my eyes, pretending that I didn’t just get asked out by my enemy...and teammate.

“Mm...”

*Later That Night, In The Castle*

How could I sleep? Was I just supposed to pretend that Lance didn’t ask me out?

We’re worst enemies!!! He’s just drunk. He was drunk. He didn’t know what he was saying! It was an innocent mistake, he had drank too much and wanted to fuck the thing nearest to him. Whether that was me or a cactus probably didn’t matter to Lance.

If he was sober he’d choose the cactus over me...

“Hey Keith...you’ve been in there a while, is everything all right?” A voice called from outside my door.

I knew that voice as well as I knew my own voice...

Shiro.

“Yeah...I’m great. Just thinking.” I answered plainly, the emotion in my voice unclear. I thought I was pretty good at that, cutting off emotion from my voice. Making myself unclear, or hard to read.

“Can I come in?” Shiro asked, and despite my greatest efforts to say ‘no I’m busy, maybe later’ or something along those lines, I couldn’t say no.

“Sure.” I shrugged, though no one was in the room yet, so the gesture of the shrug was pointless. So I hoped my voice gave off the same carelessness that my body did.

My body couldn’t help but tense at the turn of the doorknob as Shiro entered the room. Why did the simple turning movement suddenly make me so afraid. Was it fear? Was it stress? What feeling is it?

“Keith? What’s on your mind...?” Shiro asked in a steady and fatherly tone. 

“Nothing. Just-nothing...” I whispered, looking down at the floor.

“I thought we stopped lying to each other.” Shiro replied, turning to look at me watching the floor.

How was I supposed to reply to that? What was I supposed to say? I thought my posture was going to stay calm, but I realized that I was wrong. But fighting the tenseness in my body made everything worse.

“Wanna tell me the truth now?” Shiro asked.

‘No I really don’t’ I nearly said. But I was able to stop myself from letting words fall off my lips.

“It’s just something Lance said earlier...” I laughed, “it’s stupid really, he was drunk and confused.” 

“Lance...um-“ Shiro hesitated, “Nevermind.” 

“I know, it’s stupid.” I shook my head, looking down at the floor.

“It’s not that, it’s just-you’ll figure it out eventually.” Shiro shrugged, and walked slowly out of the room.

“What’s his deal?” I said to myself. 

I guess I was just gonna have to suck it up, and go to sleep. 

I knew that wasn’t gonna happen. Sleep seemed so far away these days.


	2. Drunk and Confused or Maybe Just Confused!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies. Lies. Lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 30 babes who've read this! Y'all are amazing *virtual kiss on the cheek*

*Lance’s POV*  
Everything felt different today. It wasn’t the hangover. It wasn’t the fact that I had abused my drinking privileges. In all honesty I wasn’t drunk last night.

I know. I know. Pretending to be drunk so you can make bad choices is worse than the drinking itself. But if you want the pure, non-sugarcoated truth, I had been planning this for a while now. Of course it hadn’t gone exactly as planned…

Mostly because of the fact that Keith said no.

In every day dream, and wondrous fantasy that had occurred while plotting my glorious plan, the event of rejection had never really showed up.  
In some of my fantasies Keith would reply with a flirty remark, which I never expected because that just wasn’t like him! Other times he’d reply unsure, confused, too flustered to deny my offer.

Every single time Keith replied differently, but through all my hundreds of fantasy scenarios, Keith had never shut me down or denied me.

But my wildest dreams weren’t reality. And when I played out the scene I had made, I realized that it was the worlds cruelness vs. my desperation. And pain seems to always beat me…

“You look like a mess.” A voice snickered through the doorway, the tone was mocking, that tone never sounded concerned…

“Thanks Pidge…” I mumbled, letting her laugh for a moment, before going back to staring at me.

“But seriously Lance, are you okay? You look like you had too many drinks last night, which I know for a fact you didn’t.” Pidge said, her tone unusually concerned.

“How’d you know that?” I asked, my posture becoming protective, shielding my secrets from the world, which didn’t seem to work.

“Lance, let’s be honest, you’re a bad liar.” She stated, “We all know when you’re lying!”

Oh if only she knew, she didn’t really know how often I lied. How I constantly pretended to be happy, I was falling to pieces and she didn’t know. Nobody knew! I ignored the lump in my throat and the frustration that made me want to scream, tell her that I was a great liar because nobody knew how much pain I was in. But I couldn’t do that, because then…I’d be giving away all of my secrets! All of them!

“I’m an okay liar.” I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Pidge laughed, and she left the room. I had never been more relieved that someone had left me alone, especially since I didn’t normally like being alone! 

I didn't know what to do now. I was in the castle, on some weird planet full of girls who would do absolutely anything to get a piece of me (But who can blame them!) but I didn't want those girls! I wanted one thing. One person. Keith. And by the time we left this sex dream planet, I was gonna get him. I would make the first move. Whoever became the dominant one after that first move, I didn't care. I could go for bottom or for top! I tended to be submissive when I got personal with another guy though.

But right now, I felt broken. Empty. I needed to go to bed, but the idea of my head hitting the pillow made me shiver. The idea of running, running away and away and away the second I fell asleep until the second I woke up made me shiver, I just couldn't do it again. So I cried.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't pretend to be strong forever, even if I was damn good at it. I wasn't an actor, I couldn't keep up this act until I died. I couldn't hold back the tears when I was falling to pieces! I wanted nothing more than to be held as I cried. Held as I sobbed. But with no arms to hold me in this moment, I just sat on my bed, my own arms wrapped around myself, letting the tears fall as quietly as I could.

"Hey Lance, you borrowed my flash drive, can I ha-" Someone began, "Holy shit, what happened to you? You look like shit." 

Why? Why out of all people to come in did it have to be stupid Keith. I didn't know what to do, panic mode on.

"Wow thanks for telling me how horrible I look!" I yelled, I couldn't hold it back. I let the tears keep falling. I couldn't even do this anymore, how did I get myself here? In front of the guy that I wanted, no needed.

"I'm sorry, Lance...I just, what's wrong?" Keith asked in a strangely soft tone. I could use that question to my advantage.

Here's my secret strategy: You gotta not tell the entire truth, but you cannot lie! So Keith denying me was one factor, and him to want me is what I want, so that fact is one I would say. Me feeling broken, and me being done lying is another, but that one doesn't matter, so I won't include it! That is my secret strategy!

"There's this boy. I really like him, but he denies me all the time. I can't stand it any longer, he's breaking me into pieces and he doesn't even know it!" I whispered, ignoring the blurring of my vision as a familiar wetness poked at my eyes.

"Oh really?" Keith asked, then in a more quiet voice said, "He's an idiot for not taking you if you wanted him..."

Holy fucking shit on a stick.

"WHAT?" I screeched, ignoring the tears that made all my words turn into a hiccup.

A small smirk formed on Keith's cheeks, "Well Lance...I guess I'll leave you to win that boys heart, I'll be leaving now." 

That son of a bitch. He knew I was talking about him, he was gonna make me confess...he was gonna make me beg to have him. I guess he was gonna be the one in dominance...

"Keith wait!" I yelped as he opened the door.

"Yes Lance?" He asked, that smirk teasing me.  
I was gonna have some fun teasing as well.

"You forgot your flash drive." I smiled, letting a sort of fake innocence thread through my body as I held out the flash drive I had borrowed.

"You are making a big mistake playing games like that." Keith growled into my ear, biting my neck as he spoke, leaving me to gasp desperately, "Now tell me Lance, who were you talking about?" 

"I don't wanna tell you..." I gasped softly.

"Fine then, see you later Lance." Keith laughed, grabbing his flash drive and leaving the room. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I was actually very frustrated. But at that moment I knew 100% that I needed Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahhahahhahhahahah
> 
> Sorry about that tease Loves, but if you really want smut I need to know. Should I make the smut part important or not important to the story, it's in your hands now! Bye my Lovelies!


	3. Say Something, Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be Keith's POV but it's Lance now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the angst because it's 2 am and I'm sobbing my eyes out ;-;  
> Love you dolls, thanks for 50 <3

*Lance's POV*

"I miss you...come home Lance." I heard my mother's gentle sobs begging me to return to her. To come home. I wanted to go home.

"Mom...I-I can't I'm a part of Voltron now, I have to defend the universe..." I hiccuped, and I wanted more than anything at that moment to go home, home to my parents. To my brothers. To my sisters. To everyone...but I couldn't I would never be able to return, not until we defeated Zarkon.

"You obsess over Zarkon, I think you're the enemy, breaking your family's hearts. WE HATE YOU!" She yelled. My Mama hated me. My family hated me. All of them...

"NO! NO! NO!" I sobbed, hiding my face in my hands.

"Nobody loves you, Lance. We all hate you, your team hates you, Keith hates you. You will never be loved. You are gonna die alone, and no one is gonna care. We lost faith in you coming home the minute you left, we'd be happy if you died on your next mission." My Mother laughed, fading as she spoke until she was just a faint trail of smoke, leading me to Keith.

"Hey Lance." He whispered softly, grabbing my hands and pulling me towards him.

"Hi Keith." I smiled halfheartedly.

"I just wanted to tell you something." Keith chuckled, placing a hand on my cheek, "Everything your Mama just said, it was all true. She hates you, your family hates you, and you know what, Lance? I hate you. You are the worst human being I've ever met, you are crazy for believing I'd like you! I wish we never met." Keith snarled, snickering at each insult.

I stumbled backwards, "Nobody loves me?"

"Exactly, and nobody ever will. You should just kill yourself." He smirked.

"I should just kill myself?" I sobbed, watching as Keith faded to smoke.

"Yes, kill yourself Lance, maybe someone will love you more when you're dead." Keith said, his voice getting more quiet as he slowly faded away, turning to smoke.

Everything was black for a moment, no color, nothing, then the room lit up, turning white. I couldn't do this anymore, I fell to the white floor sobbing. I should just kill myself.

"Lance! LANCE! Are you okay? Wake up! Please wake up!" A familiar voice begged, and I felt my body being desperately shaken.

I gasped loudly, shooting up from my bed as I woke up. My eyes were itchy and my face was red and blotchy and tear-stained.

"I SHOULD JUST KILL MYSELF!" I yelled, sobbing into the sheets.  
"What? Lance, no. You should not just kill yourself, the world would be worse without you." Keith scolded.

"But-But Keith, you said you hated me! My Mama said she hated me!" I sobbed, clutching the sheets as the tears ran down my cheeks.

Keith paused for a moment, then a small 'oh' escaped his lips, "Lance, listen. That wasn't real, it was a dream, Lance. Your Mother doesn't hate you, she loves you, your family loves you, all of them do. And Lance, I don't hate you...I-I love you Lance." Keith whispered in my ear. I felt weightless as he pulled me to his chest, running his fingers through my hair, whispering sweet nothings.

"You-You love me?" I asked, hiccuping softly, looking up at Keith's face, my head still pressed against his chest.

I felt somewhat of a panic, the boy that I wanted more than anything had just confessed to me...

"Ugh....yeah. How could I not? You're funny, cute, sweet and to be honest you are everything I've always wanted in a person."

The next events were a blur. I felt a gentle pressure on the back of my neck, lifting me up. I felt a softness on my lips, the softness of another pair of lips, and holy shit it felt so good. The kiss was short and sweet, all the pain I had just felt seemed to fade, fade into smoke, I felt like I was flying.

But I still wanted to be dead. After the words Mama had said and Keith had said, I wanted more than anything to die, just like they wanted. I reached for the gun I had on my bedside table, putting it to my head.

"LANCE! Put the gun down. Now." Keith took in a sharp breath as he spoke.

"No, you wanted me dead. Mama wanted me dead. You guys said that maybe if I died maybe someone would love me! But if I don't kill myself no one will love me, ever! I want someone to love me!" I sobbed, finger on the trigger.

"Shh...Lance, please drop the gun...I love you and I love the live you. I'd be broken if you died. Your mother loves you more than anything, the people who told you all this shit weren't real. They were dreams, nobody would hate you in real life, Lance." Keith hushed, carefully taking the gun out of my hand and throwing it to the side.

I felt the gentleness of arms wrapping around me, hushing me quietly, pressing gentle kisses all over me. Telling me over and over that he loved me, and that I was the world to him, and that he'd die if I died before him.

"Hey Keith?" I whimpered, ignoring the tears that blurred my vision.

"Yeah?" He replied quietly.

"I love you too, and I wasn't drunk that night at the bar, I wanted you so bad that I lied." I laughed.

"I'll forgive you for that if I can have permission to kiss you whenever I want." Keith smiled brightly.

"Permission granted, but that means I can make as many nicknames for you as I want." I declared proudly.

"Hold up, I didn't agree to that I-" Keith began.

"Too late Keithy boy!" I laughed, putting my hands on the back of his neck, and he chose that moment to kiss me. And we kissed like that for what felt like hours, I felt like we knew each other so well, too well, but what I didn't know is that when I fell asleep, Keith didn't sleep, he sat up and watched me breathe, he watched me breathe until the moment I woke up.


End file.
